


一个没有下线的ABO脑洞设定

by psychoambrose



Category: MB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoambrose/pseuds/psychoambrose





	一个没有下线的ABO脑洞设定

真的是俱卢娶般度【难（迦）坚；难无；马偕】  
再也控制不住自己的脑洞了，真的好想认真写一次有故事的东西啊……虽然怎么想怎么知识储备不够otz说不太清楚还是，就看个大概其吧……总之是一个思想有点alpha癌，野心都会得到满足，正直打不败动物本能的三观不正的故事。没有抗争什么的，完全就是讲生物如何服从自然的赋予的故事。估计要是被人知道非给挂死不可。【好吧大概我非常相信自然神论所以觉得人就是什么都应该顺从自然服从自己的动物本能完成作为这一个物种里边的特定角色应该完成的任务，不应该逾矩】  
设定在当时的社会因为某种原因omega非常稀缺。持国的一百零一个儿子竟然除了有四个（难敌，难降，奇耳和奇军）是alpha外剩下的全是beta。般度死后五子和贡蒂回到了皇宫，皇宫里发现五子里面有三个都是omega，然后这个消息马上传了出去。omega按照顺序不能继承王位，所以设定坚战在这里不是难敌的继位威胁。怖军和阿囧是alpha，怖军和难敌一样大而且武力值也高所以对难敌的继位是威胁，虽然怖军并没有那么想当国王但是持国他们还是非常紧张。要做国王必须已婚，所以妈妈洗就让持国抓紧时间把般度家的omega都占为己有，跟大伯说让三个omega都嫁给难敌，大伯坚决不同意，后来经过妈妈洗各种诡辩总算勉强答应，但是只答应让难敌娶一个，妈妈洗为了争取自己外甥手上有更多的omega资源终于又争取来了让无种嫁给难降，再想把小偕要过来大伯就坚决不答应了。因为孩子们都太小还不适合结婚就只是约定，也没有标记什么的，但是难敌难降从行为上已经把坚战和无种作为自己的所有物，而且因为教育的不好难敌难降都比较alpha癌，行为处事也很alpha癌。阿囧和怖军会替自己兄弟出头。贡蒂作为妈妈心里非常难过但是想到这就是自然法则也没办法，经常告诉怖军和阿囧要尊重alpha对他们自己的omega的支配权，然后阿囧说难道我们不该保护兄弟们么，贡蒂妈妈告诉他们这是自然的法则你们不应该去破坏什么的一边说一边哭。怖军说妈妈不是这样的，保护自己的兄弟也是自然法则，并且让妈妈放心自己会一直守护兄弟们的。贡蒂妈妈就抱他们，不置可否算是认可了。  
后来象城要打仗或者干什么（应该是一件不怎么正义的事情），需要德罗纳的帮助，德罗纳不想帮，沙恭尼就出主意给持国说让他把象城最珍贵的宝物送给德罗纳，持国说我们答应给他那么多的财富他都不要，还有什么宝物可给他呢，妈妈洗说象城最宝贵的财富，是唯一剩下的一个omega小王子偕天了。持国说不行，大伯肯定不同意，而且他是我弟弟的儿子怎么能送给别人呢，再说德罗纳儿子都有了，偕天还是个六七岁的孩子，这怎么行。妈妈洗就说德罗纳的儿子马勇是个alpha，他肯定会乐于接受这种礼物的，而且般度的儿子的品性符合德罗纳的审美。持国说那我也不能把我弟弟的儿子送人当礼物吧。然后妈妈洗又进行了洗脑教育，陈述了如果德罗纳不帮他们的后果，耳根子软的没边儿的持国就答应了。然后就说服大伯（至于为什么大伯能同意这么丧心病狂的提议呢，我还没有想没准就不写为什么了）。贡蒂妈妈要哭死了，起码无种和坚战还能留在自己身边，但是偕天那么小就直接给送去森林里生活了，而且还是像一个物品一样被送出去，但是大伯都同意了贡蒂也没有办法，四子哭着送走了最小的弟弟。  
马勇知道了这件事非常生父亲的气（虽然他一直就很生父亲的气），他说父亲不是喜欢烧掉得到的赏赐么，为什么这次接受了，我生活在这艰苦的森林里从小连牛奶都喝不上，你给我搞一个omega王子来有什么用，我也不会因此变成王的。德罗纳说这个omega王子比任何赏赐都更珍贵，他会成为你的妻子你必须好好对待他。马勇说我不，你既然不让我享受任何赏赐那也别想让我接受偕天。  
偕天被送走的时候面对哭的不行的哥哥们和妈妈一直忍着不哭到了看不见他们时候才流下眼泪，但想到作为omega这也是自己的使命他也不觉得有什么委屈。到了德罗纳的家，来接他的是一脸不高兴的马勇，非常粗暴的给小偕接下了马车。小偕对未来非常不乐观但是还是乖乖和马勇进了家里去见父母。然后就是小偕的童养媳生活。这是马偕线，大概也是主线。  
omega王子从小接受的教育就是要服从自己的alpha，并且对他们的社会责任非常的接受，而且般度的儿子都是品性非常高尚所以更接受自己的责任，会在任何条件下都履行自己的责任。  
难坚线因为难坚年龄比较大所以发情期在几年后就到了，然后两个人就xxoo了，不久坚战就怀孕了。怀孕的时候难敌认识了迦尔纳beta并且爱上了迦尔纳，然后小太阳就被加进来了。这里具体也没有想。反正最后3p就对了。  
难无这条线我准备不让降降傻得和其他AU里一样，让他不是傻而是愚蠢。这样才能欺负无种。（喂  
大概就先写这些吧，还有好多设定没有想，好多人物关系也没有想好。而且我查了一下，是说婆罗门娶妻的话可以娶四个种姓，但是必须按照从高到低的顺序娶，这样的话在娶小偕前还要娶一个，这样没法弄，所以还是算了。况且我想了一下，最开始黑公主选亲的时候，阿囧也是扮演的婆罗门，也没有人质疑他是不是娶了个婆罗门后才娶的刹帝利，估计他们执行也没那么严格。  
感觉知识储备太捉急了………………这个故事好像一点戏剧冲突也没有诶……………………太符合我的个性了………………


End file.
